Descente aux enfers
by Alhenorr
Summary: À nier nos peurs et nos faiblesses, elles finissent par prendre de plus en plus d’ampleur, nous rongeant chaque jour un peu plus, sans que nous le réalisions et en fin de compte, nous détruisent. Sauf si une main nous est tendue … McBeck friendship !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Descente aux enfers.

Auteur : Alhenorr (Bêta lectrice : Rieval).

Saison : début de la saison 2. Commence un peu avant « Runner ».

Spoilers : aucun en particulier. Juste quelques petites, petites mentions.

Rating : Drame / Angst.

Résumé : À nier nos peurs et nos faiblesses, elles finissent par prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur, nous rongeant chaque jour un peu plus, sans que nous le réalisions et en fin de compte, nous détruisent. Sauf si une main nous est tendue … McBeck friendship !

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, en dehors des sentiments.

Note de l'auteur : il est extrêmement difficile d'affronter certaines situations. J'ai essayé de montrer ce que ressent quelqu'un qui doit supporter ce qu'il exècre par-dessus tout, et dont il sait qu'il ne viendra jamais à bout.

Rieval, j'aimerais être originale, mais je préfère rester sobre : merci. Tu sais tout ce qu'il y a derrière ce mot.

**_ ° « La mort nous suit, à toute heure et à tout pas » ° _**

° **Jean Baptiste Chassignet° **

(1570 ? – 1635 ?)** (1)**

° °O° °

° **Chapitre 1 ° **

° °O° °

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._

_Elle_ avait gagné, une fois encore …

Carson enleva ses gants, d'un air impassible. Le sifflement strident du moniteur cardiaque résonnait sinistrement dans la pièce, contrastant avec le profond silence qui y régnait. Un silence pesant. Terrifiant.

Avec une sorte de froideur, il nota la résignation de ses collègues. Sachant pertinemment que la même devait se lire sur son visage.

Encore un décès. _Décès_, un mot qu'il détestait, une fin qu'il combattait de toutes ses forces. Il sortait parfois vainqueur de cette étrange bataille. Parfois. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

° °O° °

Carson regarda le corps allongé sur la table d'opération. Un corps qui à peine quelques heures plutôt avait été une personne, active, pleine de vie. Riant avec ses amis. Il l'observait avec un certain détachement. Presque de l'indifférence.

Cela ne durerait pas, il le savait. Carson et la Mort se côtoyaient depuis de nombreuses années. Ils étaient de vieilles connaissances …

Les interrogations, les doutes, viendraient ensuite. Aurait il pu faire plus ? Sauver cette vie ? Reprendre à la Mort, cette inexorable faucheuse, ce qu'elle sarclait sans égards, avec fureur ?

Honnêtement, il l'ignorait. Les blessures avaient été graves, les quantités de sang perdu trop importantes. Son équipe et lui avaient contenu l'hémorragie, mais le cœur avait lâché alors qu'ils pensaient avoir franchi le plus dur. Ils disposaient de techniques médicales et d'appareils sophistiqués … sophistiqués mais pas infaillibles.

Carson sortait perdant de l'affrontement du jour, ce n'était pas la première fois et bien sûr, ce ne serait pas non plus la dernière. Mais c'était toujours aussi difficile.

Et maintenant, il se tenait debout, devant la table d'opération, avec cette amertume et cette rage enfouies au fond de lui. Ce hurlement prêt à sortir … s'il se l'autorisait.

Plus tard, peut-être. Mais évidemment il ne le ferait pas, ce n'était pas lui. Comme de coutume, il accepterait la défaite, la perte de cette vie humaine, précieuse. Unique. Il supporterait la disparition de cet être, qui aurait du vivre, qui avait encore tant de choses à découvrir, à savourer. Avait il seulement le choix ? A quoi bon se révolter ?

De toutes les manières, il se retrouverait au même point. La Mort nous attendait tous, non ? Dernier état, ultime voyage pour lequel chacun d'entre nous s'embarquait dès le jour de sa naissance, la mort était une issue … naturelle. Inutile de la combattre en permanence,_ Elle_ reprenait tôt ou tard les rênes. Seulement … un nœud se forma dans la gorge de Carson. Seulement parfois, il se prenait à espérer, à rêver que … non. C'était stupide, insensé.

La Mort venait et repartait à sa guise, quelques fois bredouille, parce qu'il l'avait repoussée. Patiente, Elle s'inclinait alors devant lui. Pour un temps. Elle n'avait nul besoin de se hâter, toute créature vivante la rejoignait un jour ou l'autre. Paisiblement ou non. Peu lui importait, Elle finissait toujours par remporter la partie.

C'était une leçon qu'il avait apprise – et retenue – dès le début de sa carrière

La science cherchait constamment à améliorer les techniques médicales, essayait de repousser toujours plus loin les limites de cette issue inévitable. Ces tentatives de réécrire les lois de la Nature, de bouleverser l'ordre établi, de changer les règles, l'avaient conduit à exercer la médecine. Par conviction. Par passion. Carson aimait se voir comme un messager de cette idéologie.

Un rebelle, à sa manière.

° °O° °

Les secours avaient tardé. Ils l'avaient ramené à l'infirmerie dans un état critique. _Trop tard_. La tension trop basse, les pupilles dilatées, fixes, le pouls filant, à peine perceptible. Toutes ses constantes vitales s'étaient affolées. Impossible de le « récupérer ». Il n'y avait plus rien eu à faire …

Mensonges ! Il aurait _pu_ le sauver, essayer autre chose, trouver une solution. C'était son job. Sa mission. L'hémorragie n'expliquait pas tout, il aurait _du_ prévoir l'arrêt cardiaque. Comment avait il pu se laisser surprendre ? Il maîtrisait ces gestes et ces procédés à la perfection. Où s'était il trompé ? A quel moment la Mort, insidieuse, avait elle prit le dessus ? Quelle erreur avait il commise ?

Il était coupable. Comme toujours. Sans _aucun_ doute. Il aurait _du_ parvenir à ramener ce corps meurtri, à la vie. Un médecin incapable ne méritait pas de …

NON ! Il repoussa fermement ces pensées dans un coin de sa tête. Il s'en occuperait au moment opportun, quand il en aurait le temps, quand il pourrait se le permettre. Enfermé dans son bureau, solitaire. Et quand il regagnerait ses quartiers - ce havre, où il s'interdisait de « ramener du boulot » - pour prendre un repos bienvenu et mérité, _tout_ serait consommé. La douleur, l'amertume, la rage, l'impuissance. Les violences du cœur et de l'âme.

° °O° °

Mais au préalable, plusieurs tâches lui incombaient. Des tâches qui ne pouvaient attendre, ni être déléguées. Comme autant de missions clairement ordonnées.

Tout d'abord,_ prévenir les proches_ – dur, très dur. Les réconforter, autant que possible - insupportable. Trouver les mots, le ton de circonstance, adopter la bonne posture au bon moment. Même quand intérieurement, la colère puissante, ravageuse, déferlait dans sa tête et son cœur. Dévastait son âme. Erodant encore un peu plus les barrières qu'il érigeait pour - tenter de - se protéger. Barricades dérisoires qu'il s'acharnait à élever à chaque fois qu'il prenait un nouveau patient en charge.

Etape suivante, _recoudre le corps_. Il s'y obligeait, n'abandonnant jamais cette terrible obligation à ses infirmières, à l'inverse de tant d'autres de ses confrères. Il revivait alors l'intervention – spontanément, sans parvenir à l'éviter - dans ses moindres détails, revoyant tous ses gestes, ceux de ses assistants. Les uns après les autres, dans un ordre parfait. Avec leur synchronie, leur ordonnancement, tel un film défilant au ralenti sous ses yeux.

Venait ensuite _le compte rendu d'opération_, le rapport du légiste – sa seconde fonction sur Atlantis. Son premier rôle depuis quelques temps. Un peu trop longtemps. Il se remémorait – méthodiquement cette fois - tous les détails, étudiait l'évolution des comportements. Consciencieusement, de manière appliquée. Presque trop méticuleusement, il le savait. Seul dans son bureau, sachant que pour ce qu'il oubliait, il lui suffisait de se rendre dans la pièce adjacente, théâtre quelques heures plus tôt de sa _nouvelle_ déroute.

Et enfin, _les explications_. Devant les membres du staff médical, les responsables de l'expédition – Elisabeth, John, Rodney, le colonel Caldwell – et quelques fois les coéquipiers du défunt. Il restait immobile, attendant – stoïque - que la parole lui revienne.

Et il exposait ses conclusions d'une voix calme, monocorde. Sans émotion, du moins en apparence. Il se contentait d'énoncer des faits scientifiques, inéluctables. Il arrivait presque à s'en persuader. Presque.

Il croisait de temps en temps les regards douloureux, abattus, des _survivants_, des autres membres de l'équipe du défunt, qui cherchaient à travers lui une raison de croire qu'il était déjà trop tard, que leur ami n'avait pas trop souffert. Il leur offrait cette consolation, ce réconfort qu'il se refusait à lui-même, leur assurant que ni « plus de temps », ni « une plus grande vitesse de réaction », ni quoique ce soit d'autre … que rien n'aurait changé le cours des évènements. Et ils le croyaient, repartaient avec toujours la même tristesse, mais légèrement apaisés, car « le docteur l'affirmait, il n'y avait rien eu à faire ».

Il sentait peser sur lui les regards tristes, graves ou préoccupés des responsables de la cité. Particulièrement celui de Rodney, qui fouillait le sien, à la recherche d'une quelconque trace d'émotion, du plus infime signe de trouble. Bien que le canadien le connaisse mieux que quiconque sur Atlantis, voir même sur Terre. Mais personne ne parlait.

Au moins, ils lui épargnaient les commentaires banals, du style « vous avez tout essayé, nous le savons » ou bien « vous n'êtes qu'un homme, vous n'êtes pas infaillible ». Absurdités qui auraient broyé sa raison, annihilé sa capacité à supporter cette nouvelle débâcle.

Ce rituel le plongeait inlassablement dans des réflexions malsaines, inquiétantes.

Durant son internat, son directeur d'étude lui avait inculqué les bases de l'insensibilité. Certes, il ne parvenait jamais à rester imperméable à la souffrance des familles, mais il réussissait à la maintenir à distance. La plupart du temps.

° °O° °

Carson se tourna vers ses collègues. Certains le fixaient intensément, immobiles, d'autres « s'occupaient », les mains _et_ l'esprit, commençant à ranger la salle, triant les instruments. D'un coté les usagés, de l'autre ceux destinés à être stérilisés. Dans une litanie machinale des gestes, des tâches familières. Ils attendaient tous ses instructions, muets.

Dans ces moments là, ils étaient unis, liés par un ressenti identique. Qu'eux seuls comprenaient et partageaient. Cette impuissance, cette inutilité. Cette rage.

Dans cette lutte de longue haleine, il fallait savoir céder quelque fois, accepter la défaite. Sous peine d'en perdre la raison. Son directeur d'étude l'avait également instruit sur ce « chapitre » du parfait médecin.

Inutile de se rebeller contre un fait inévitable, c'était du temps - de l'énergie – perdus, alors qu'il ferait mieux de les mettre au service d'une autre personne.

Passer au « cas suivant ». Analyser les erreurs, mais ne pas s'appesantir sur les sentiments – colère, rage, amertume – toujours _s'anesthésier_. Admettre _sereinement_ la mort, la perte d'une vie. Sans frémir, sans même sourciller. Vivre avec, en étant conscient qu'elle était leur compagne, au quotidien.

« _Un médecin doit savoir se dissocier de l'individu, pour ne voir que le patient_ ». Pareil face aux familles, qui angoissaient dans les salles d'attente. Rester insensible … dans la mesure du possible. Conserver toute sa lucidité.

Ce cynisme ne l'effrayait pas, cette aptitude lui était bénéfique, le plus souvent. Comme maintenant, par exemple …

« Heure du décès … ».

° °O° °

**A suivre …**

**(1)** « Le mépris de la vie et consolation contre la mort ». JB Chassignet est un auteur français peu connu des Seizième et Dix-septième siècles, on a peu de renseignements sur lui. Il est le fils d'un médecin de Besançon et a fait des études de droit après avoir reçu une éducation humaniste. Son ouvrage précité (je l'ai pas lu en entier, juste certains textes !) est coton à lire, mais certains de ces textes méritent l'attention. Ils invitent à des réflexions parfois perturbantes, mais souvent enrichissantes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **Je suis vraiment touchée. Je ne donnerais pas d'explications maintenant, mais au chapitre suivant, c'est promis. J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Biz.

° °O° °

**Chapitre 2**

° °O° °

La lune baignait la pièce de ses rayons argentés, sa lueur s'atténuant par à coup, lorsqu'un nuage s'étalait paresseusement devant elle. Les ombres se mouvaient lentement, dans un déroulement gracieux. La scène, d'une beauté harmonieuse, presque magique, aurait ému n'importe quel être humain, même le plus cynique, le plus froid. Le plus insensible. Mais l'homme assis sur le lit, solitaire, n'en distinguait rien, perdu dans un monde que lui seul connaissait.

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Carson n'avait pas mit de lumière, il n'y avait même pas pensé. Cette pénombre l'arrangeait, elle masquait le trouble qui l'habitait. Qui le dévorait. Il se tenait le dos droit, les mains posées sur les genoux. Fixant aveuglement le mur nu devant lui, dans cette posture qui le caractérisait et qu'il affectionnait. Sa mère le trouvait si sérieux ainsi. Son père aussi.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Tout s'embrouillait autour de lui. Tout ce qui l'entourait paraissait si confus.

° °O° °

_Un mois plus tôt …_

« Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ? Mais ce n'est pas vraieuh ! Mais dites moi que je rêve ! »

Carson se passa – lentement - une main sur le visage. En faisant les gros yeux, il regarda Rodney s'approcher de lui … se tenant la main gauche avec la droite. Une main gauche rouge et manifestement enflée. Encore une blessure. C'était la quatrième ce mois ci, depuis son retour de la Terre, justement. A ce rythme, le canadien épuiserait toutes ses réserves d'antidouleur – et de patience.

° °O° °

Rodney grimaça. Carson réagissait aussi mal qu'il l'avait craint. Il était bon pour la leçon de morale. Rodney n'aimait pas _plus que ça_ se retrouver à l'infirmerie, entre les mains du médecin, mais il était bien obligé de se faire soigner, non ? Et puis il n'avait pas demandé à être blessé. Si Radek n'avait pas _malencontreusement_ – ce qui restait à prouver ! - appuyé sur le bouton de fermeture des portes … Il comptait bien en _reparler _avec le tchèque. Cette histoire ne s'arrêterait pas là. C'était un _attentat_ contre sa personne, il en était sûr, Zelenka le jalousait depuis toujours pour son génie.

Pour le moment, il ne demandait qu'une seule chose : que-Carson-lui-donne-un-anti-douleur,-un-anti-inflammatoire,-de-la-morphine,-ou-un-truc-comme-ça ! Bref quelque chose du genre, parce que _nondenooooooooon _ça faisait un mal de chien. Mais non, bien sûr, Carson l'engueulait ! C'était si injuste !

Bon ! Avant toute chose, il devait calmer Carson, parce que vu l'état de colère dans lequel il se trouvait, l'écossais était bien capable de lui infliger un supplice digne des meilleurs bourreaux. Il suffisait de jouer sur sa fibre sensible. Acte un : « le petit garçon au bord des larmes parce qu'il a très mal ».

« JesuisdésoléCarson ! ». Rodney avait parlé très vite, sur un ton plaintif.

« Désolé ? désolé ? Vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche ! Qu'avez-vous encore fait ? ».

Si Rodney pensait le piéger avec cet air d'enfant qui veut être consolé, il s'illusionnait … Il lui indiqua un lit et commença à examiner la main blessée, déterminant l'étendue des dégâts, déjà exaspéré.

° °O° °

Supeeer. Visiblement, ça ne marche pas. Changement de programme. Acte deux : prendre une mine coupable « parce que je sais que je vous donne du travail supplémentaire et que vous n'avez pas besoin de ça ».

« Je sais qu'il est tard, mais je me suis coincé … ».

Carson poussa un soupir tonitruant, sans même relever la tête.

« Ce n'était pas une question, Rodney, c'était une simple constatation ! ».

La culpabilité – la _fausse_ culpabilité – non plus ne marcherait pas. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir. Il connaissait _trèèès_ bien les stratégies du canadien.

° °O° °

D'accooord ! Les remords non plus ne donnaient rien. Rodney devrait peut être tenter la tactique habituelle, le mélange arrogance et exaspération. En général il obtenait de bons résultats.

Et acte trois.

« Oh, bon sang Carson, de toute manière vous … ».

Carson l'interrompit, un doigt en l'air pour marquer qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Les yeux cette fois plantés dans ceux de Rodney.

« Je ne veux pas vous entendre ! Plus un mot ! Vous avez juste le _droit_ de vous faire engueuler par moi et le _devoir_ de ne pas répondre ! ».

Si Rodney _osait_ prendre un ton arrogant ou pire, s'il laissait percer ne serait ce qu'une once d'exaspération dans sa voix … Carson ne répondrait plus de lui …

Le petit _génie_ dû comprendre qu'il était prêt à faire un malheur en cas de protestations inconvenantes, parce qu'il ne répondit plus rien du tout. Excellent. Carson ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à écouter ses récriminations.

° °O° °

Rodney rentra la tête dans les épaules. Inutile d'insister, il avait perdu la partie. Il détestait céder la victoire, mais dans certaines situations critiques, comme c'était le cas actuellement … Quand le médecin était dans cet état, mieux valait ne pas le contrarier davantage. Il allait se faire engueuler, virtuellement taper sur les doigts, recevoir une bonne leçon de morale, le tout stoïquement, sans broncher. C'était préférable.

« C'est pas vrai. Mais regardez moi ça ! Ce n'est vraiment pas possible ! Si c'est pas malheureux !». Carson venait de lui déplier – presque brutalement – les doigts.

Aieeuh ! Rodney se mordit la lèvre et se retint de hurler. Non content de le torturer Carson se plaignait. Et voilà maintenant les jérémiades et « je suis un médecin martyrisé », et « je vais appeler SOS médecin en détresse » et gnagnagna, et gnagnagna.

Carson le relâcha et l'abandonna quelques minutes, en continuant de maugréer dans sa barbe. Suffisamment fort cependant pour que son patient préféré l'entende. Ainsi que tous les autres. Il farfouillait bruyamment dans les étagères, sortant ce dont il allait avoir besoin.

« Je vous présente un spécimen rare, chers collègues : le McKayus terrianus suicidarius STUPIDUS ! Etudiez le attentivement, si vous tombez sur un cas similaire dans l'avenir, vous saurez comment réagir ! ».

Une bonne humiliation, il n'y a rien de mieux pour inculquer quelques _notions_ de prudence aux imbéciles ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, Rodney y réfléchirait – peut être - à deux fois avant de _stupidement_ se coincer les doigts dans une porte. Pire qu'un gamin de six ans ! De quoi avait donc besoin le génie de Pégase, d'une petite pancarte indiquant « ne mets pas tes doigts là, tu risque de te faire pincer très fort » ? **(2). **

Tous les autres occupants de l'infirmerie semblaient fortement absorbés par leurs diverses tâches. Rodney lui, était plongé dans une étude approfondie du drap qui recouvrait le lit sur lequel il s'était assis. Carson sourit. Parfait ! Le silence est favorable à tout remontage de bretelles ! Il revint vers le lit.

« Je fais ce que je peux _moi_; je ne peux pas me diviser _moi_ ; je n'ai que deux mains _moi_. Entre des militaires kamikazes et des scientifiques maladroits, je vais devenir cinglé à la fin ! ».

Rodney eu l'intelligence de garder les yeux sur le bout de ses chaussures. Carson posa avec violence ses instruments sur la table de chevet qui se trouvait près du lit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous vous imaginez, hein ? Que je n'ai que ça à faire ? Mais qu'est ce qui m'a fichu des patients pareils ? Les casses-cous-suicidaires, les imprudents-volontaires, et maintenant les savants-fous-inattentifs ! »

Il prit une seringue et la remplit d'un liquide clair. Cette fois, Rodney fixait la seringue, mais ne dit toujours rien.

« J'en peux plus moi, je me mets en grève. Non mieux, je prends des congés ; oui c'est ça, je vais me mettre en arrêt de maladie. Maladie professionnelle, tiens ! De toute manière, à ce rythme je mourrai d'une crise cardiaque avant 40 ans. J'en peux plus, je vous le jure … ».

Il plongea la seringue dans le bras d'un Rodney bouche béé.

° °O° °

Carson continua à soliloquer ainsi durant la demie heure qu'il lui fallut pour s'occuper de la main de Rodney. Un Rodney ahuri – tout comme les autres hôtes de l'infirmerie et l'équipe de Beckett – et visiblement dépassé par l'ampleur que prenait ce _petit_ accident dont il devrait normalement être le seul à se plaindre. Ca lui ressemblait à lui, pas à Carson ! Celui ci termina les soins, injecta à Rodney un anti-inflammatoire et …

… enleva sa blouse blanche ! Il la posa dans les bras de Rodney.

« Je démissionne ! C'est décidé ! Je dois me préserver. Penser à ma propre santé ! »

Il quitta l'infirmerie d'un pas déterminé, et prit la direction du bureau d'Elisabeth. Ils entendirent sa voix résonner dans les couloirs de la Cité.

« … trop jeune pour mourir d'une crise d'angoisse due au stress, parce que des gens – qui se disent mes amis, _mes amis_ – ne pensent pas un seul instant aux risques qu'ils encourent et au fait que leur médecin n'est pas totalement insensible, qu'il a un cœur délicat, fragile … ».

McKay échangea un regard effaré avec les infirmières. Oups ! Il allait avoir des ennuis ! De graaaaves ennuis. Dans trèèèès peu de temps.

Et en effet …

° °O° °

Carson secoua la tête et les images de ce qui s'était passé ce jour là à l'infirmerie avec Rodney s'effacèrent. C'avait été le début … Il aurait aimé pouvoir remonter le cours du temps, effacer les actes qu'il avait commis ces dernières semaines. Mais évidemment, c'était impossible. Même dans la galaxie de Pégase. Au début, il n'avait pas compris. Les évènements s'étaient enchaînés si vite. Si douloureusement …

° °O° °

_Un mois plus tôt_ … 

Un colonel Sheppard apparemment paisible fit irruption dans l'infirmerie et se planta devant le lit occupé par le canadien.

« McKaaaaayyyyyy ? ». Ton calme, angélique, chantonnant. Traduction : implosion imminente. Rodney connaissait parfaitement les diverses réactions du colonel. Et il savait que ...

« qu'avez-vous encore fait ? ».

Ahah, Rodney le savait ! Sheppard était si prévisible.

« Coloneeeeel ? ». Même-ton-juste-pour-le-plaisir-d'embêter-Sheppard.

° °O° °

Rodney ouvrit la bouche mais John ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une.

« Carson a débarqué dans le bureau d'Elisabeth en hurlant qu'il prenait sa retraite, ou des congés ou quelque chose du genre … ET QUE C'ETAIT DE VOTRE FAUTE ! »

« Je n'ai … »

John le coupa sèchement.

« Ensuite, il est reparti en sens inverse sans même que nous puissions répondre, en annonçant qu'il allait faire ses bagages ! ».

Rodney fit mine d'essuyer quelques postillons de son visage, d'un air vaguement ennuyé. Il adressa au colonel son fameux petit regard supérieur, attendant que ce dernier se calme. John le fixa incrédule.

« Vous n'avez rien à dire ? ».

Le regard Rodney se fit intensément serein.

« Colonel, Carson ne vas pas partir. Il aime trop son travail pour cela. Et il sait qu'il est le seul à pouvoir s'occuper de nous. ».

La voix de McKay dénotait d'une immense patience. Comme celle d'un professeur envers un élève particulièrement lent. Ce qui accentua la colère de Sheppard.

« JE L'ESPERE POUR VOUS PARCE QUE SI J'AI DES PROBLEMES AVEC ELISABETH A CAUSE DE CA, JE PEUX VOUS ASSURER QUE JE NE SERAIS PAS LE SEUL ! ».

° °O° °

Carson n'avait évidemment pas démissionné, Rodney avait eut raison sur ce point, il le connaissait bien. Il aimait trop son travail, et de toutes les manières, il n'aurait jamais rendu son tablier à cause du canadien, ce dernier en aurait été trop heureux. D'autant qu'il se savait être le seul à pouvoir supporter ces patients impossibles.

A ce moment là, il s'agissait plus d'un bon coup de gueule, que de songer sérieusement à quitter son poste. Juste pour que Rodney se fasse engueuler et qu'Elisabeth prenne des mesures radicales pour que ces petits « bobos » soient moins fréquents. Pour avertir les membres l'expédition que lui, le Docteur Carson Beckett, trouvait franchement décourageante, voir même agaçante, la maladresse de _certains_ scientifiques et l'imprudence de _certains_ militaires.

Ca avait marché d'ailleurs. Elisabeth, un peu inquiète à l'idée de perdre son responsable médical, avait prit les choses en main. Après une looongue discussion avec Rodney, elle avait fait circuler dans toutes les sections, une recommandation, un rappel à l'ordre quoi. En réalité, il n'en demandait pas tant, piquer cette petite crise avait été un amusement. Un petit délire façon « Carson Beckett d'Atlantis ». Rodney ne lui en avait même pas beaucoup voulu.

En dépit de tous ses défauts, Rodney s'était avéré un ami fidèle, hors pair, toujours présent, particulièrement dans les moments difficiles. Sous ses airs égoïstes, il comprenait et discernait beaucoup de choses. Par exemple, les sentiments que Carson pensait être parvenu à dissimuler aux yeux de tous. Avec cette ironie qui le personnifiait, le canadien s'enquérait toujours de son état, mine de rien, de manière détournée. Sans jamais changer de comportement. En apparence. Et Carson lui en était reconnaissant.

Rodney le harcelait avec son gène ATA. Carson le grondait à chaque séjour à l'infirmerie. Ces échanges de « bons procédés » leurs étaient habituels. Une sorte de divertissement qui renforçait cette étrange amitié qui les liait. Dès leur première rencontre en Antarctique, ils avaient instauré ce petit rituel. Sur Atlantis, c'était devenu une « récréation », pour oublier de temps en temps leurs lourdes responsabilités. Une distraction, afin d'éviter de trop penser à leur situation. Pour évacuer la pression.

Mais maintenant, Carson regrettait presque que Rodney le connaisse aussi bien. Parce qu'il en était sûr : le canadien avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses fréquentes visites « non médicales » à l'infirmerie, officiellement juste « pour agacer Carson », cachaient une autre réalité. L'inquiétude, l'envie de forcer le médecin à parler. Et Carson n'en avait aucune envie. C'était … Ses mains tremblèrent et il les serra fortement l'une contre l'autre.

C'était juste trop dur …

° °O° °

**A suivre …**

**(2) **Ceux et celles qui fréquentent le métro parisien, connaissent ce sympathique petit lapin !


End file.
